


1+1

by lvlss (orphan_account)



Category: Zquad, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Am Horny, Love, Mommy!kink, Passion, Sex Toys, Solo Artist Zayn, Squirting, i love zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lvlss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn comes home to his loving, appreciative and very horny girlfriend after a long day (and partial night) at the studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1+1

"_________? I'm home." Zayn happily called, shutting the door behind him and securely locking it. After removing the breadsticks, I turned off the oven and walked towards the foyer. The smile on his face grew as I inched closer to where he was standing.

"Do you like this outfit?" I innocently asked, running my hands over my thighs. He licked his lip and bit it slightly, nodding his head. 

"You look so beautiful in full lingerie, love." He complimented, still eyeing the strapless purple and black garment. Zayn started playing with the garter belt strap on my left leg as he leaned down to kiss my lips.

"Mm, I want you to eat first." I smirked, watching his right eyebrow raise. He bit his lip and hooked his fingers in top of the highwaisted bottoms. "Not me, silly. I mean real food. I cooked dinner for you."

"Yeah?" He smiled happily, looking into the kitchen. I turned his head towards me and gave him another loving gentle kiss.

"Yeah. I love you so much. I just wanted to show you that tonight in case I don't show it enough." 

He leaned down again and kissed my lips tenderly. "That's so nice of you. I love you too, sweetheart. What'd you cook?"

"Spaghetti Bolognese with some breadsticks." I responded, holding Zayn's hands in mine. 

"Mmm, my favorite. You're so good to me, baby." He beamed, giving me kisses all over my face. I giggled and squirmed out of his hands as he started kissing a ticklish spot in my neck.

"Let me make you a plate baby. Sit down." I laughed, out of breath from his teasing. He gave me another kiss before taking his seat at the small dining room table. "You want some wine? Some beer?"

"Some red wine is good, thanks." He politely requested. I neatly made his plate and placed it in front of him with a fork and a napkin near the center piece of the table. I walked towards the wine pantry and found some expensive looking bottle that was probably a housewarming gift from Liam. I open the bottle quickly and pour some into Zayn's glass before filling my own and sitting down. 

"Are you not eating with me, baby?" He pouted cutely. I really didn't want to eat dinner at that time because I'd be bloated and ruin my shape in the lingerie but that sad little pout of his could make me do anything.

"Yeah, I'll eat with you." I smiled solemnly. His hazel eyes lit up and my heart performed multiple flips. I loved him so much, it was pitiful. I quickly made my plate and sat across from him, enjoying the food I cooked from scratch.

"It's so good, _______." Zayn complimented, devouring the plate. 

"Why thank you, Zed. How was your day today?" I questioned, sipping some of the sweet wine. He swallowed and took a large sip before answering. 

"It was actually pretty good. I got so much done today as far as writing goes. I think the album is gonna be killer. I'm so excited for it." He proudly stated, picking at his breadstick.

"I know it will be. I'm so proud of you." I say happily, taking in more of my wine. Zayn smiled modestly and continued eating his food. "So are there any songs about me yet?" I playfully asked, wiggling my eyebrows. Zayn's beautiful laugh echoed through our dining room and my heart swelled, giving me the urge to make him laugh all night long.

"Uh, well. There's one." He smirked, affectionately putting his hand on mine. 

"Ooh, a provocative one?" I asked curiously, taking another bite of spaghetti. He nodded and giggled, pointing to the side of his face. I gently wiped the side of my mouth but nothing was there. He took a napkin and wiped my mouth for me, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. 

"That lipstick tastes so good." He smirked, licking the faint mocha flavor from his bottom lip.

"I want to hear the song. Is it like The Weeknd kind of freaky or just kind of provocative like Beyoncé?" I asked curiously. He smirked as he completely finished his food and wine.

"Probably more like Beyoncé. It's more of a love song though. You'll hear it soon. I might release it as a first single if I can get it approved. Can I have some more wine please?" He asked, holding his glass out. I carefully grabbed the bottle and poured a large amount into his cup as his eyes were glued onto my exaggerated cleavage. 

"My eyes are up here, baby boy." I smirked, pouring more wine into my glass and closing the bottle completely. He smirked and took a large sip of the wine, keeping his eyes on mine while also sneaking glances of my chest.

"You have such pretty breasts, love." He murmured, gently biting his lip.

"Yeah?" I smiled, pushing my chest out further in his direction.

"Mhm. I want them in my mouth so bad." I blushed and drank the rest of the alcohol in my cup and Zayn followed suit. "You're so sexy." He groaned, filling his own cup with another helping of the wine.

"So are you, baby. You're getting drunk already?" I joked, loving the bedroom eyes he was giving me. He shook his head no before continuing to drink.

"Uh, nevermind. I take that back. These glasses you got are big as hell. I'm a little tipsy, I think." He laughed, running his hand through his grey hair. 

"Did I tell you that the grey makes you look so fucking hot? Even more so than usual." I sighed, drinking the rest of the bottle. Zayn hummed in appreciation as he stared at my near bare torso again.

"Purple is my new favorite color." He said, licking his lips in the most sinful way possible. I picked up my glass and slowly strutted over to Zayn, exaggerating the sway of my hips. His turned the chair towards me and held his long arms out, harshly grabbing my waist to pull me towards me him. "You look so fucking hot in this." He began to give warm and wet kisses to the exposed part of my stomach and thighs. "I can't wait to have my way with you. I wanna fuck you right on this table."

"Nuh uh, baby boy." I said, stroking his soft silver hair. He looked up towards me, rubbing his hands up and down my legs. "Let me be in control of you tonight."

"Yes mommy." He smiled and nodded his head, lovingly kissing my tummy again. _Fuck!_ It turned both of us on so much to hear him call me something so taboo, even more so than when I call him daddy. I licked my lips and took another gulp of the intoxicating drink. After I had enough, Zayn took the glass from my hands and drank the rest. I seductively sucked on his bottom lip, loving the naturally delicious taste of his mouth.

"Let's go to the bed." I suggested, giving him another passionate kiss on the mouth. He stood up and towered over me as he grabbed my waist. I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist with my arms around his neck as he walked me upstairs. My lips and teeth attached to his neck with a ferver, making him grunt deeply. "You like being kissed like that?" I whispered against his earlobe, inhaling his thrilling masculine scent.

"I fucking love your mouth on my skin." He groaned. He quickly stopped in front of the door and pushed me up against it, slipping his hands into my bra to massage my chest.

"Mmh, I want to give you so much pleasure tonight, baby. I'm gonna make it so good for you. I want to make you cum again and again until you can't give me anymore of it." I mumbled, roughly biting his plump lower lip that I love so much.

"You're so fucking hot, _________." He groaned, opening our bedroom door completely. The vanilla candles were still burning that lit our way to the king sized bed. He gently put me down on the silky bedding, gazing at me in awe. His large tattooed hands gripped my thighs, feeling me up so good. I watched his hands travel from my thighs to my ass then my stomach and finally back to my chest. He unclasped the expensive bra and tossed it to the side.

"Good boy." I smiled, thankful he didn't rip this one like all the others. His beautiful hazel eyes mesmerized me in this candlelight, putting me in a sensual trance. My body always wanted so much from this man; mentally, physically and emotionally.

He crawled on top of me, giving my neck intense kisses. Biting one second, licking the next, sucking once he got me moaning his name. His hands that turned me on so much became tangled in my hair, gently playing with some strands as he rocked his clothed hips into my covered lap.

"Take your clothes off for me." I gasped as he teased me and himself simultaneously. He sat up removing his Versace shirt while my hands traced over his hip tattoos. He slowly unbuckled his belt, taunting me, probably sensing my primal hunger for him. I watched as he discarded it, starting a pile of our clothes in the corner. My breathing became heavier as he unbuttoned his skinny jeans and unconsciously, my hand slipped into my underwear. I let myself close my eyes and rub myself to the image of my man.

"No, sweetheart. I want to do that for you." I moaned, stopping myself and Zayn as well since he was stroking himself slowly. "Take your hand out of there."

"I'm going to make you feel so so so good." I purred, crawling towards the end of the bed. The Calvin Klein briefs Zayn were wearing had a large stain near the top of the bulge. The strong outline of his cock strained against the fabric looked so painful for him.

"Mommy will make you feel better soon." I whispered into his thigh, kissing and licking my way up to where my baby needed me the most.

"Please mommy." Zayn moaned as I kissed around the outline, not exactly giving in yet.

"Please mommy, what? What do you want me to do for you? I'll do anything for you. Anything you want is yours tonight." I whispered onto a spot near his crotch.

"I-I need you. Please suck me off. Fuck me, anything please." He whined, putting his hands in my hair. His breathing was already so erratic and it only fueled my fire.

"Will you last long for me if I give you head?" I asked, giving him some relief. He hissed as his cock was freed from the tight space. "I asked you a question, baby." I said sternly, looking dead into his eyes.

"Yes, I will." I slowly kissed the head that was leaking with precum. With no hands, my mouth wrapped around his cock making him shudder with pleasure. "Mommy, you're so fucking amazing." He groaned quietly, gripping the back of my head. I moaned around him knowing he loved the vibrations that shot through his body. I had every inch of him in my mouth, just holding him there for a second while I looked straight into his enchanting eyes.

"Mommy, please." He growled, trying to push himself deeper down my throat.

I slowly pulled him out of my mouth, watching his eyes screw shut and him panting for me. "I got some fun things planned for you, babe." I informed as I grabbed his hand and pulled him into bed with me. "Lay down, make yourself comfortable." I said, putting a lot of pillows down for Zayn. I gave him a kiss and walked to the end of the bed. Once I was directly in front of him, I slowly ran the underwear down my legs.

"Mommy, please keep your knee socks on. It turns me on so much." Zayn moaned, trying so hard not to play with himself.

"Yeah? My baby is gonna get whatever he wants tonight. As long as he's good. Will you be good for me?" I questioned, gracefully moving on my hands and knees to him. His breath hitched as I straddled his waist, feeling up his tattoos.

"Yes. I'm always good for you." He replied, leaning his back into a large pillow.

"You really are, baby. That turns me on so much." I leaned over to the bedside table and opened a drawer that contained mostly our sex related things; one of the last trojans, some honey flavored lube and my small rabbit massager that Zayn could easily slip onto his finger.

"We only have one condom left, baby." I giggled, opening the package carefully and rolling it onto his length while he securely put my small rabbit toy on his ring finger.

"Mm, when you're out tomorrow, make sure you get some." He childishly giggled at the weird sound of the lube being spread on him.

"Why not get some while you're out?" I asked, spreading some extra lube around my entrance just for some more ease.

"It's kind of embarrassing for me cause like, you know. It wasn't before everything but yeah." I nod my head, understanding not wanting to be mobbed when you're doing something personal. I began to ride Zayn until he put his hands on my waist. "I know you wanted to be in control tonight but can we try something?"

"Yeah. Whatever you want, you can have it love." I remind him, kissing his sweet swollen lips.

"How do you feel about anal?" He mumbled between our kisses, biting my lip.

"You want me on top for it?" I inquired, putting more lube on my hole. He nodded as he guided himself to my ass. "Oh! Fuck!" I screamed out in pleasure and slight discomfort. His face showed nothing but concentration and pure bliss as he continued entering this foreign place. 

"Am I making mommy feel good?" He cooed, finally getting himself all the way inside. I nodded as I started digging my fingernails into his chest. I absolutely loved how big he felt filling me up completely. "Please roll your hips." He strained, gripping onto them creating the motion for me. My nails dragged down his gold skin in an attempt to quiet the screams and squeals. "Baby, feels so fucking good for me. So tight."

"What's my name?" I raised a brow as I slowed my pace, similar to what he does when he doesn't like something.

"Mommy." His eyes rolled into the back of his head, letting his lips slightly part when I picked up my speed again.

"I love hearing you call me that. You're so fucking sexy. You make me crave you, sweetheart. All I could think about today was how much I wanted you." I moaned, still tipsy as hell and dangerously high off Zayn.

"Ugh," He grunted, moving his hips upward. "Every inch of you feels so fucking good." I could actually feel him throbbing inside me, desperate to cum. His face was etched in pure ecstasy as I rode him even harder, making the headboard hit the wall. Zayn pressed the small button on the finger massager and applied the dull level one vibration to my clit, rubbing in large circles.

My whole body began to shake as an orgasm washed over me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and suddenly, I was taken to another place of euphoria. I could only remember Zayn's name and I was light headed as hell, only able to feel a certain warmth inside me. I opened my eyes and lazily pushed some hair out of my face, focusing my hazy vision on Zayn under me. His skin was completely flushed as he licked his lips and slowly grazed his bare fingertips over my sensitive clit.

"I love when you squirt for me. You good?" He chuckled, tasting some of my cum. I nodded, slowly getting off his lap. "We have to do anal more often if you're gonna cum like that for me." Zayn groaned happily, taking off the full condom.

"Are you tired?" I asked, laying on his side. He looked over to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips before rolling on top of me completely. He leaned over the bed and carefully put the condom into the trash before kissing me again, running his still rock hard cock on my extremely wet clit. "Mmm," I moan, loving the overstimulation.

He grinned and put on the last condom. "Gonna make mommy feel so good.." He muttered, slowly pushing himself into me. I was still so sensitive from my last orgasm and him filling me up while he had all of his body weight on top of me, had me drowning in nothing but pleasure. His hot breath, the heavy breathing, primal growls and grunts being showered in my ear took me somewhere I had never been with any other person in my whole entire life.

"Shit! _________." Zayn hissed in pleasure while my nails dug deep into his perfect olive skin. His thrusts began gaining speed, making the heardboard smack the wall once again. I can tell the erotic noise of the headboard turned him on deeply and or boosted his ego. My nails aggressively clawed at his back, making him harshly bite my neck.

"Ah!" I moaned, loving the feel of his teeth. I roughly bit his shoulder and his hands traveled to my thighs, digging his jagged nails into them like I did to his back. I squealed as Zayn hit a good spot, giving him a sloppy kiss.

"M'gonna cum, roll your hips for me." He groaned, gaining fierce momentum as he put my legs on his shoulders. I followed his instructions and meet his thrusts in the middle. He pressed his bare finger to my clit and once again, watching me become entirely overun with pleasure. My nails were clinging to Zayn's side as I yelled his name repeatedly and then fell deep into the cushiony bed. Zayn's brows furrowed as he leaned forward, putting my legs completely to my chest. He gave me two more deep strokes before biting the top of my ear and grunting heavily, reliveing himself entirely.

"Holy shit," Zayn gasped, out of breath. He put his sweaty forehead on mine and I looked up at his big doe eyes and smiled lazily. "Baby, I wish we had more condoms. I wanna go again. You make me feel so amazing."

"It's what I do, love." I mumbled, closing my eyes. Zayn gave me a sweet kiss on my lips before getting off the bed and tossing the condom in the trash. "Come, let's take a shower. Wanna give you a little something after."

"Like what? You already made me cum like so hard, twice." I laughed, looking at the huge wet spot under me.

He walked over and put his forehead to mine again, looking straight into my eyes. "I'm gonna get on my knees and m'gonna lick your pussy out."

"I love when you give me head, baby."

"I know. M'gonna take such good care of you. I'm so in love with you and only you, know that?" He softly spoke, pushing my damp hair out of my face. "Thank you so much for everything."

I kissed his nose and watched him giggle loudly. "That tickles, cutie." He said, giving the bruises on my neck and chest feather like kisses.

"Mm, the sheets are a mess." I laugh, covering my face. He took my hands in his and pulled me up to him, carrying me into our bathroom.

"I'll wash them after we get out of the shower." He said, putting me down on the counter before turning on the shower, making sure the water was a good temperature. He let it run shortly before turning back to me, letting his fingertips dust over the dark scratch marks on my thighs. "Did I hurt you?" He questioned, slightly worried. He scanned my whole body while I shook my head no. He smiled apologetically anyway and carried me into the shower, closing the door. 

"You know, babygirl, there's no one else I'd rather be with. I think leaving the band was the best decision I've made in a while. Being at home with you and making music I love. You make me so happy." He sighed, grabbing the body wash and slowly lathering my body. "So beautiful, you are. The way you think, the way you talk, your body, your sex is just ugh. The best I've ever had all around. I meant that like beyond sex too." I smiled, holding his hand and admiring the excellent artwork and all the symbolism Zayn has put on his arm. "I just love you so much. I love actually being here to show you that in every way I can."

"Aww, I could say the same thing for you, Zed. You're such a beautiful man and I live to see you happy." I said, leaning into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and began singing an original song of his, swaying me from left to right as he put his head on my shoulder. His soulful voice softly ringing in my ear made me feel so at home and so comfortable in my skin. The pure passion and effortless riffs made me slightly emotional. He is so talented and until he went solo, I felt he was so underrated.

"Such a incredible song. You're such a great singer, Zayn." I compliment earnestly with no bias whatsoever. 

"Thank you. You're pretty good too baby, when you really try. Sing something for me." He smiled, washing my back. 

"Oh my god," I laughed nervously. "I definitely can't sing. You're just bias cause you love me." 

He laughed, rubbing soap into my thighs. "I'm not, you're actually good. Your voice is pretty. Let me hear just one verse of something." He pleaded, kissing my temple. 

"Okay. I'll sing." I said, putting on my spa gloves and putting Zayn's body wash on them. "Turn around. Let me wash you." He quickly turned around as I washed his back, trying to go easy on all the scratches. 

_"If I ain't got nothing, I got you._  
If I ain't got something I don't give a damn,  
Cause I got it with you.  
I don't know much about algebra but I know,  
One plus one equals two.  
And it's me and you,  
That's all we've have when the world is through.  
Cause baby we aint got nothing but love,  
And you've got enough for the both of us." 

"See, that was so beautiful." He said, turning around and letting me scrub him down. I blushed and smiled modestly, standing on my toes to get some missed spots. "You're so cute, _______. Mwah!" He exclaimed, giving me a kiss. "Mmm, you wore me out. I'm getting tired." He yawned, washing off the suds. 

"Me too. Gotta take all those sheets of the bed cause of the mess you made." I remembered, laughing to myself. He smirked and licked his lips as I walked in front of him to remove the extra soap. 

"That was all you, babygirl." I playfully rolled my eyes and turned off the water, ringing out my hair. He handed me a warm towel and wrapped one around himself as well. I walked over to the sink and wiped the fog away from the mirror, looking at Zayn, who was now behind me holding onto my waist affectionately. I once again held his hands and looked at the natural portrait of us in front of me. 

"Don't let me go." 

"I'm not going to."


End file.
